New Hero?
by KuroAkalover
Summary: This is Spidypool! Spiderman ad his gang fight with a new guy in town ,but hey both have one enemy in common. They team up and try to silence him, but will this end out differently. Will someone get a crush along the way?


**First ever Ultimate Spider-Man fic so criticism and tips would be helpful. Also this is Spidypool so if you don't know Deadpool go look him up. I was reading fics when I read a Spidypool. I still barely know Deadpool, but so far I like him :3. Please R&R!**

* * *

Spiderman looked at his watch. His teammates and him were to meet with Director Fury. By the look Fury gave, he was really not happy about it. He made sure to stand near the door when Fury came in with an intense glare, fist clenched, and some blood on his outfit.

Spiderman used his webs to get to the hellicarrier. Nova flew by, almost cutting Peter's web and making him fall. "Hey! Watch it Bucket-head!" He yelled at Nova. Nova laughed, not saying anything about his nickname. "Why?" he asked. Spiderman glared, but Nova couldn't tell from his mask. He stopped and remembered something. "Where are the others?" he asked Nova. He hasn't seen them since school.

"They are there already. They called me the moment they were there, telling me to tell you but I guess I forgot to mention it," Nova said not looking at him anymore. Spiderman pouted slightly. "Cruel man, just cruel." They got there in record time though.

They walked into their usual meeting room to see a feisty Fury, calm Iron Fist, and reading Tiger and Powerman. "We're here," Spiderman said, all eyes turning towards him. "Finally, now we can discuss this little problem," Fury said, taking a seat at the front. The two sat down and all eyes turned to Fury.

"Why 'ya call us here?" Powerman asked. Fury sighed and rubbed his temples. "One very noisy, loud, and powerful man has come back. He just robbed a bank," Fury said. Everyone was shocked speechless. How did they not know someone robbed a bank? Spiderman took off his mask and set it on the table. "How was that even possible? Their wasn't even a cop car out yesterday or today...yet," Spiderman said. Everyone else took off their masks, or buckets, and looked at Fury.

"He is like a super-spy, but on the wrong side. He does have friends on our side, but also the other. One friend on our side is Logan, or otherwise known as Wolverine. On the other hand, his other friend is the Trapster," Fury explained, "he isn't really on any side but his own, but he does rob banks so he must be brought to justice." White Tiger and Iron Fist nodded in agreement. The other three just continued to stare, wanting more info.

"Anything else?" Nova asked. Fury nodded. "Also like Wolverine, he is a mutant. He has a unique ability to heal faster and have flexibility like our Spiderman here. This comes just as natural to him as it does to Spiderman. He also is a mercenary, so he is an experienced killer. I warn you, he is very good so if you come into contact with him, have some back up," Fury explained further. Spiderman nodded. Now knowing something possibly stronger than the Green Goblin and Doc Oct was out there. He wanted to patrol the city.

Everyone was dismissed. Fury left the room, while the other five stayed behind. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Nova asked. Everyone nodded. "We can't do it yet though. We need more practice or at least know where he will strike. You heard Fury. He is possibly ten times as string as Green Goblin," Spiderman said. "As much as I hate to admit it, Spiderman is right," White Tiger said. I glared at her a little.

"We just have to wait and see. Be too impatient and you could get hurt," Iron fist said. At least he said it to where people understood. Everyone put on their mask, got up, and headed home. Spiderman being the last to leave. He, being a web-slinger, jumped off the hellicarrier hundreds of feet above the ground.

As he was getting near a building he used his webs to glide across the ground. He did this several times until he slung himself through his own window. He landed quietly on the floor, barely making a sound. He changed from his hero uniform and went downstairs.

Aunt May was off on a vacation for three weeks. He went and grabbed himself a Cola. He plopped himself on the chair, turning on the TV while doing so. He flipped through channels until he noticed he was out of Cola. Sighing he turned off the TV, recycled the can, and went to bed.

Peter woke up and got ready for another day of torture, or as happy nerds call it, school. Peter only liked school for it's science and meeting with friends. He put on a pair of skinny jeans and a white top. He also put on a blue jacket. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and ate breakfast in record time. He left the house to get to school early, 'cause we all know Peter's problem with time management.

As he was walking to school, he met up with Sam(Nova), Danny(Iron Fist), and Luke(Powerman). "Yo Web-head," Sam called. "It's Peter," Peter remarked. Sam smirked, "Whatever. Fury said we all will patrol tonight...together," added the together part so Peter wouldn't try to split them up.

"Fighting alone you are strong, but together we are stronger," Danny said, with his words of wisdom that sometime people don't understand him. "Danny is right. We need to stay together on this one," Luke added. Peter sighed, "I give in. I won't try to do this by my self." Danny and Luke smiled, while Sam gave another of his smirks.

They talked for a while, but Peter soon noticed the Ava(White Tiger) wasn't there. "Where is Ava?" Peter asked looking around. "She went on ahead," Sam said, not giving anymore detail. Peter nodded. "Hey did you hear we are having a last minute test in biology," Peter said, loving the reactions of Luke and Sam. "What?!" Luke yelled, "We are having a test already. I mean it is the end of the semester, we just finished with all the important tests. Why another test." Sam agreed. Danny shook his head. "We need to keep our brain fresh, so that we never forget what is important," he explained.

During the entire walk to school, Peter quizzed everyone in biology. As they reached the front door, Harry came up. The three split from Peter so they could talk. "Hey Pete," Harry greeted with a wave of his hand. "Hey Harry. Did you get the E-mail that we are getting a test in biology?" Peter asked, already knowing the answer. "Really? No," Harry said. He wasn't dumb, but he wasn't really smart either.

They walked in, not really caring who goes to which locker first. They got what they needed and Peter quizzed Harry, just like the other three. They also did some small talk after words, but split up when the bell rang.

* * *

_**!Time Skip!**_

* * *

Peter fell on his bed, not caring he just ruined the made bed. He got up slowly and started to change into his uniform. He noticed he couldn't find his mask. "Where did I put the damn thing?" Peter looked under his nightstand to find it in they way back. He cursed.

He reached under and pulled it out. He dusted it off and put it on.

He swung to the top of a mapped out building that Danny said they were to meet there. He saw the group was together. "Hey guys," Peter said, landing not too far away, but he still had to walk over to them. "Yo Webs," Nova greeted. Peter glared.

They patrolled the city for an hour, before they noticed someone in a suit on top of building. Spiderman landed quietly, the others not so quiet. "Who are you?" Spiderman asked, keeping a safe distance between them. The guy stood up and turned around. "You 'part of S.H.E.I.L.D?" the man asked. Spiderman and the others got ready to defend. "So what if we are?" Nova asked.

The guy chuckled. "Here, I won't even attack. Try and beat me," he said. That blew a bomb in Nova. He charged him firing his beams. The guy dodged and easily. White Tiger ran up and tried to claw at him. The guy grabbed her arm and threw her near the edge of the building. Powerman picked up a bar and threw it over at the man. The man grabbed something from his belt and threw it at the bar. The bar exploded. "Holy!" Powerman yelled being thrown from the explosion.

Iron Fist ran up to him and aimed for his chest, almost hitting the target until he, at the last minute, moved under him pulling his leg. Iron Fist fell and before he could do anything, the guy had a fist coming towards his face. Spiderman shot his webs and he got Iron Fist out of the way before he could hit him.

"You know, you haven't come at me yet. Are you scared?" the man taunted. Spiderman jumped at him. He took his foot and slung him at a wall. Spiderman, being him, pushed off the wall and kicked him on his side. He could tell the older was smiling. "Wow, you managed to hit me. I'm impressed. Okay, I'm done. Take me to S.H.E.I.L.D. I need to talk with Fury. My enemy is now his enemy as well," he said.

Spiderman stood in front of him, not fully trusting him. He felt a little better when my teammates came up to stand beside him. "All right, follow me," Spiderman said, walking towards the exit. Nova glared at the eldest and flew near him to make sure he didn't make a run for it. White Tiger walked up to Spiderman, staying by his side. "Do you think we can trust him?" White Tiger asked. I didn't say a word since my communicator went off.

"Did you get him?" Fury asked, still having that 'oh-so friendly' glare. "Yes sir. He says he needs to talk to you. An enemy he hates and we hate. He can possibly help us get rid of him, but it is up to you," Spiderman explained. Fury was silent, "Bring him," the communicator shut off. Spiderman sighed, not liking where this was going.

"Yo Webs, what the director say?" Nova's voice rang clearly. "Two things. One, my name is Spiderman not Webs or Web-head. Two, he said to bring him in," Spiderman said. Iron Fist and Powerman were talking about something as we walked along. "The hellicarrier is right above us. They are sending something to get us. Nova and Spiderman will go on ahead and report to Fury about our fight," White Tiger said. Nova nodded while Spiderman pouted. "Why do I have to go with Bucket-head?" he whined. Everyone glared at him. "Fine, fine, I'm going," Spiderman said raising his hands above his head in defeat.

* * *

_**!Time Skip!**_

* * *

"What took so long?" Nova questioned them. "You try spending time with a chatter box worse than Spidey," Powerman complained. Spiderman glared at him. "I heard you," He said. Powerman just stared at him and flopped into his chair. Everyone else taking a seat as well. The guy sat right next to Spiderman, not caring his seat was a little too close to the Spider. "Introduce yourself to the young ones," Fury said. The man looked around the room. "The name is Deadpool, pleasure 'ta meet 'cha," Deadpool said with an obvious smile. "Everyone, names," Fury said. "I'm Spiderman and this is Nova, White Tiger, Powerman, and Iron Fist," Spiderman introduced, pointing to each team member. Deadpool nodded.

"What enemy did they speak of?" Fury asked. Deadpool turned serious from his (they think) usual mood. "Some dude with four tentacles. He looks like an octopus and tried to experiment on me. Fucking creep," Deadpool explained. "Doc Oct?" Spiderman asked, "Weird, he usual only captures me." Fury nodded slightly.

"So he does mess with your people to? How 'bout we team up only this once to at least make him stop for a bit," Deadpool said. Fury glared, but he didn't have a choice. With a heavy glare at Deadpool he nodded.

Let's hope everyone can live through this guys mouth and actions. And from the look he gives Spiderman, Fury can only hope he can keep his pants on or Spiderman can defend himself.

* * *

**Me: Lol! I Know this isn't what you expect but bear with me.**

**Cassy: Lame!**

**Me: *Pouts in Corner***

**Cassy: KurokoKattLover owns nothing of Ultimate Spider-Man or Deadpool. No matter how much this Gir might want to have Spider-Man.**

**Me: Can you blame me. He is fucking hot.**

**Cassy: Shut it! R&R people! Also This is her last Fanfic for the summer since she is moving to Texas and also visiting relatives in Washington!**

**Me: T.T! They have no internet or computers. They have a tablet and a scooter! T.T Kill me please! I feel like Italy with no Pasta (If you don't know who Italy is watch Hetalia)**

**Wait until Summer ends and I'm home to my beloved computer!**


End file.
